


Ivory

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [27]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bone fetishism, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.





	Ivory

He peels back his skin lovingly, like he's a favourite book or the first note of a symphony. Scout clutches at the end of the table, hissing. He doesn't look at the pink and yellow and red pulled away from Medic's true prize:  
the long, slenderness of a tibia.  
He leaned in to run his tongue along the bone, catching the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Medic bit gently at the bone, like a lover would with a throat.  
And Scout could feel everything, mouth falling open in a silent moan.   
Medic runs a hand up the exposed bone, feeling it gently. Scout did indeed have the best bone structure with his youth.   
"Doc . . . This is kinky as hell."  
Medic looks up, sharp grey eyes full of intrigue and he's picturing the bones of Scout's hand, the curves of his ribs under his skin, the vertebrae.   
"I would like," Medic says, setting Scout's leg on the mend with the Medigun, "to try something new."  
He turns Scout over, letting him lay on his stomach. He takes the scalpel, peeling skin and muscle from spine, kissing the vertebrae gently, smearing red around his mouth.


End file.
